Fourze To Ru
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: Gentaro must handle both the evil Zodiart threat and the bubble head Lala as his new friend/wife how will our lovable Rocket Rider deal with this. OC switches and Riders coming.


Fourze To Ru: my fiction with the Rocket theme rider Fourze and the female love interest of To Love Ru brought together so lets see Gentaro deal with hot alien girls while he stops the Zodiart menace Disclaimer: I own nothing Fourze and To Love Ru both belong to there perspective owners. **Now lets follow Fourze in a AU world that runs parallel to the original only with To Love Ru tossed in. **For those who are wondering Gentaro will take Rito's place as the love interest all the Fourze characters will be there and a large portion of the To Love Ru characters what I mean is there will be this or that character I cant find a way to put in. the story begins in 3(Fire)...2(Elek)...1(Base).

* * *

><p>Two men dressed in black suits cornered a pink haired girl strangely dressed on a roof.<p>

"We've Finally found you. I never thought you would run away to this "Remote Area"…" the blond one with a scar over his eye said.

"But know…this is the end of your game of tag." the thicker build black haired one spoke.

"Now if you would please come with us."

* * *

><p>(this is a new trick so bear with it if I messed up the words)<p>

**Space is full of infinite cosmic energy; It's a wonderful world**

As the scene zoomed in onto the switch in the previous scene, we turn to space where we see the planet earth before panning down to a space station on the moon

**The young will create the future by using Astroswitches to open the door to that world!**

We see the backs of the main cast and more important of the supporting cast staring ahead in a bright void before we zoom forward and see a door open with the Astroswitches hovering in front of it

_**Space in your hand!**_

The scene changes to see the hands of the cast mentioned before each activating a switch

**Use that hand to grab on to space!**

We then see all of these cast members head on before zooming in on Gentaro as he reaches forward towards the rocket switch. The scene shifts to a side view of his arm before activating the switch and the title appears

**[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] Fourze!**

It flashes to glimpses of Fourze and his two forms before returning to the title that blasts off like a rocket

**[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] Ikouze!**

Back to more glimpses of Fourze before the title appears again

**[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] OH YEAH!**

We then see the cast mentioned before cheering

**HAI Sukuuru kara housou-chu (We're broadcasting live from the high school)**

We see Gentaro prepping for the day, by styling his hair with Lala handing him his jacket

**Baagaa katate handling na every day (Handling a burger one-handed every day)**

Next, we see Gentaro walking down a hallway with Lala hanging off his arm

**Mada mada tarinai yume wa large size (I got a large size dream, I can't get enough)**

We then switch to see Lala messing with a switch resulting with her being chased by Kengo and Yuki

**Come on, switch on**

We see Fourze flying with his rocket module before we see Gentaro, out of the Fourze armor, activate the rocket switch

**Regular future sonna no fusaiyou (A regular future ain't for me)**

We quick shots of all the members of the rider club with switches flying by

**Omoitsuki meijin miari e blast off! (I'm gonna be famous! Blast off!)**

Then, we see them all cheering

**Koushiki nanka imi ga nai (Being formal is meaningless)**

We then see the group in class with Gentaro and Ryusei sleeping

**Hito no~ hanashi dake de shitta kini naranaide (Don't act like you know just 'cause you heard some rumors)**

This shows quick clips of the chapter ahead before we see more members of the cast, including the red-eyed man. Then we switch to see the constellations representing the Horoscopes Zodiarts before seeing the kaijin themselves

**Kakan ni TAFU ni CHARENJI! (I'm tough, bring on the challenge!)**

Then scene then quickly changes to the main cast and favorable supporting cast hanging out in the space station from earlier

**Genkai nante bukkowashite yare jibun no te de! (I'll break down my barriers with my own hands!)**

Next we see Fourze and his various modules activated from the switches

**[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] SWITCH ON!**

We see a few switches before the whole cast mentioned above shouts switch on!

**Kinou yori STEP UP! (Step up higher than yesterday!)**

Elek and Fire states use there finishing moves on the moon**.**

**Going going' my friends**

We see Fourze riding his bike before we see Gentaro in his "I'll make friends with everyone" pose

**Taikiken daite toppa shite (Even break out of the atmosphere)**

We then see Gentaro's Henshin sequence into Fourze with Lala and the rest watching him

**[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] SWITCH ON!**

We see Gentaro finish the Henshin

**Tabidachi no Countdown! (It's the countdown to a journey!**

We then see the primary cast witnessing Fourze ready to launch himself into space using the powerdizer with a space ready Fiesta

**Tomaranai Growing Chou shigeki-teki school days! (Can't stop growing! These are super exciting school days!)**

Then we see Fourze get launched up before we see him in front of the moons reacting in excitement before seeing poses of Fourze himself

**[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] IKOUZE!**

We turn to see Fourze and his other forms looking off towards the camera

**[Whoa! Whoa-whoa! Whoa-Whoa!] FOURZE! YEAH!**

The intro ends as Gentaro as Fourze and his friends in astronaut suits pose for a picture in front the Kamen Rider Club flag before the picture is taken with the title showing before the title zooms off leaving blue flames and smoke**.**

* * *

><p>Kisaragi Gentaro a young man with a pompadour hair style, dressed in a black short jacket, baggy pants, white T-shirt, and black sneakers; he had had transferred to his new high school a while ago and made some very good friends plus he was also known as Kamen Rider Fourze. He walked around the school saying hi to everybody he then ran into a girl dressed in the school uniform she had short blue hair when he wasn't looking.<p>

"Oh sorry about that." Gentaro said as he then looked at her and saw how cute she was.

"No I'm sorry it was my fault." she said picking up her books.

"I…I…I'm Gentaro Kisaragi and you are?" he asked blushing helping her with her books.

"Haruna Sairenji. Pleasure to meet you Gentaro-san." she said bowing.

"Same here…" he said dazed.

"Well I have to be going. Bye-bye." she waved.

"If this is a dream someone pinch me." he said as Miu actually pinched his cheek. "OW!" he cried. "Dam it Miu it only a metaphor." he said angry.

"Sorry but your wish is my command." she joked. "So I see somebody has a crush on Sairenji-san." she said looking at her walking away,

"So?" Gentaro defended.

"Well your normally the type to go up and ask a girl out not blush and be all shy. Its actually kind of cute." she said teasing him.

"What's your point?" Gentaro pouted.

"That I think our little Kamen Rider is in love." she said as the others arrived.

"Well I never would have expected it." JK said having his little laugh also.

"That's adorable Gen-chan." Yuki said.

"It makes sense he would fall for a pretty girl like Sairenji -san." Tomako said.

"She is very pretty. So why don't you ask her out?" Miu asked.

"Well actually I don't now she just looks way out of my league." he said.

"Hey come on now your not the kind of guy to let that stop you." Shun said trying to encourage him.

"You should listen to him Gentaro-san he still wont stop trying to ask me out." Miu laughed. "He knows a lot on this subject."

"That's right." he said with a smile. "Don't stop and eventually you will succeed." he said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Right!" Gentaro said with lots of energy.

"What idiots." Kengo said palming his face.

"Oh come on Kengo-san, its sweet how they try so hard for love." Miu said. Gentaro then saw the clock and how late it was and noticing the sun was about to set.

"Ah!" he screamed. "Its that late already. I got to get home!" he said franticly. "See you guys later." he said running for the Machine Massigler.

* * *

><p>He then made it home but it was already dark. he then came in. "Sorry I'm late." he said coming in the door. He saw a adolescent girl dressed in a tank-top and shorts sitting on the couch watching TV.<p>

"Oh welcome back, Gentaro-san." she said.

"Well no need to be dull sis." he said taking off his jacket and shoes. "So how was your day Mikan?" he said plopping down next to her on the couch and resting his feet on the coffee table. She then rested her legs on his as they watched TV. "Hey let me see if the soccer game is on will yah?" he asked taking the remote.

"No my show is still on." she said taking it back.

"Hey come on you had all day to watch it, I just got here now hand it over." he said trying to take it back. Resulting in the two fighting each other for it. "Hey get back here." he said chasing her up the stairs and around the house. She looked out to see nothing, Gentaro got out of the closet and grabbed her. "Got you." he laughed as they kept playing around. They eventually decided to just watch the news that showed clips of Fourze fighting various Zodiarts like Chameleon, Unicorn, and Hound.

"Well that looks interesting huh sis." he said elbowing his little sister.

"He looks like a whack job in a weird suit." she said bluntly.

"Jeez you don't got to be so serious just enjoy it he looks cool." he said putting on a fake smile.

"What ever," she said not caring about Fourze.

"_How will she take it when I tell her that's me in there." _he thought hearing how much she didn't care about his hero persona.

"Well I got go make dinner." she said going to the kitchen.

"Well then I'm going to take a bath." Gentaro said going upstairs.

"Be sure to wash behind your ears!" she called out to him.

"Kay mom!" he joked. he then got into the bath room only wearing his colorful boxers given to him by Eiji back when they met.

He tested the water. To make sure it was ready. "All right perfect." he said turning around to make sure he had his change of close, and towel. But then there was a loud boom sound. "What the…" he said as steam and water made him put his hands up in defense.

As the water rains back down, he looks in front of him to see that someone is now standing in his bathtub. Before his eyes is the beautiful pink haired girl from earlier, although she's naked. "AH! Warp-kun is a big success!"

Gentaro's eyes twitched a little before he… "WHAAAA!" he screamed in surprise. He then came out of the bathroom freaked out. As Mikan came up the stairs.

"Gentaro what's wrong?" she asked her frantic brother.

"Th-There's a... There's a n-n-naked girl in the bathtub!" he tells her, stuttering hysterically pointing to the bathroom.

His sister however only stares at him with a perplex look on her face, going, "Huh?"

"Check for your self." Mikan checks the bathroom for this naked girl, only to find nothing. Gentaro peers into the bathroom to see, and sees that she's gone too. "EH?"

"Gentaro," Mikan begins, turning to her brother with narrowed eyes. "I know you're at that age and you think about girls allot-" upon reaching this part he blushes again, this time out of embarrassment, "-But try to focus on what's real and what isn't. I'd be a little embarrassed to be related to you."

"Why you little…" With that she leaves, believing her brother to be crazy. After getting dressed, as calmly as he could try to be, he heads for his room. "I'm sure I saw her though..."

Upon entering his room he spots the girl sitting on his bed, clad in only a towel. "Hi! I'm borrowing your towel!"

"Oh sure, go on," he says, not even paying attention. Not even a second later though his eyes shoot open, and he jumps back "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he said jumping back ready to get his Fourze Driver.

"Me? I'm Lala," she said with a smile.

"Lala?" Gentaro asked confused.

"Yup! I come from the planet Deviluke!" she adds, sliding her toes across the floor from left to right.

Gentaro looks up at the girl and says, "Planet? Wait you're an alien?" he said freaked out.

"Well, to you earthlings I guess so," Lala says with a shrug. She then stands up and turns around, exposing her behind to the teen. You would think the first thing he noticed was her butt, but instead he caught sight of something worth noting; she has a devil-like tail ending with a spade. "You guys don't have these, do you?"

He continues to stare at the tail, before finally realizing he could see her behind. Immediately he turns red causing Lala to laugh. "Why are you blushing? So cute! It's not like I'm a monster."

"But beside the hole tail thing. How the heck did you get in my house more importantly my bathroom, and even more important than that why the hell are you naked."

"This!" Lala holds up her wristwatch, which looks rather strange. It had a rabbit like design. "This is Pyon Pyon Warp-kun! This invention I made allows one to warp to a different location... Of course this is a prototype so it can't teleport to a place I want; I used it while in the spaceship's bathroom and somehow came to yours. As for naked my close got left behind I guess inorganic matter cant be teleported."

"Really... But wait, spaceship? Why are you-" Gentaro said managing to look at her even do she was pretty much naked.

"I'm being chased..." she says, surprising the earthling. "I thought I'd be safer if I came to Earth, but they followed me here. I was taken away on their ship... Without this I probably would have..."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know…" he started only to be interrupted by a taping on the window. Gentaro then opened it.

"Lala-sama!" a voice calls out. From the window appears a white doll with bat-like wings. Lala hugs the small doll affectionately.

"Peke! I'm so glad you found me off that ship!" she says to the guy.

"Who's that?" he asked her.

Peke soon notices the earthling in his shirt and boxers. Pointing at him he asks, "Who's that dull looking human?"

"DULL?" he asked a little angry. He then made his hair stick out in his Pompadour style with some hair gel. And put on some pants over his boxers. "You know its rude to call some one something before you get to know them." he said fire in his eyes scaring both of them.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get your name..." Lala said to him.

"Oh right." he said he then got into his famous pose. "I'm Gentaro Kisaragi the man who will make friends with everyone!" he said pointing to the two.

She then started to clap. "Your fun." she said. "Anyway, this is Peke. He's an all purpose costume robot I made."

"Yoroshuku ne!" he says to Gentaro. "And sorry for calling you dull you seem pretty fun."

"Wait costume?" he asked confused.

Okay! Costume Henshin!" Peke transforms, turning into clothes that reassemble onto Lala's body. She returns to her original outfit we first see her in, shocking the teenage human. "Cool, isn't it?" Lala asks him with a grin. "Without Peke I'd have no clothes."

Gentaro then gets this look of shock and then astonishment. "Wow that was so cool!" Gentaro cheered. "You can make him look like anything?" he asked.

"Yup as long as he's seen it he can become it." She said.

"You know Lala-san your not what I expected aliens to be like." Gentaro said. "Now I know I can go and make friends even with people from outer space." he then bent down with his hands in a ready position like he was going to jump. "Uchu Kita!" he said with a big smile. "So Lala-san would you be my first friend from outer space?" he asked putting his hand out.

"Sure." she said as Gentaro tried to tech her the hand shake he does with his friends. "Thanks for the stay, Gentaro-san! But now I gotta find a better place to hide," Lala says to him.

"Wait, those people are still chasing you, aren't they?" he asks her, showing some concern.

"Don't worry. I have an idea of what to do." Before she could leave out the room, two figures leap through the open window and appear before them. Like Lala they have similar tails hanging out of there black suits, and wore shades on their faces.

"Gah! It's them!" Peke states in shock.

Lala looks up at her hat, where Peke's eyes are, and angrily asks, "Peke, didn't I tell you to make sure no one could follow you?"

"Yes…" he gulped in fear.

"Nice going! Now everything's ruined!" Lala complains angrily.

"You've given us quite the trouble, Lala, but now playtime's over," the scar faced one says.

Gentaro the takes Lala's hand and runs out the window and across several buildings. "Gentaro-san, what are you doing?" she asks him shocked by his helping her.

"I don't know what I'm doing, but when I see a girl in trouble I just can't ignore it!" he says to her in a serious tone but still kind as they run.

Mean while Tomoko was going for a jog when she looked up to see two figures running over the roof tops. "Gentaro-san?" she asked confused noticing him, but didn't know who the girl was. "Who could that be?" she asked confused.

On the other side of the street, Haruna was walking her pug when she noticed the same sight. "Is that Gentaro-san?" asked herself noticing the pompadour hair style, but not the strangely dressed girl.

As they were running they got down to the streets to hide from them in the allies. One of the men grabs a picked up truck and tosses it ahead, blocking off their path. They then run into the park only for Gentaro to be picked up by the scar faced one. But Gentaro head butted him making him reel back. He then grabbed him by his collar and tossed him into his comrade. But was shocked when they got up and appeared behind him grab him in a similar manner.

"Leave him alone!" Lala shouted trying to pry the man off her new friend.

"Your quit formidable for a human." he said as he tossed him to the ground. "But you merely misunderstand the situation, so well let you off the hook,"

"Matte!" Gentaro said as he jumped between the two men. "You think I'll let you take her like that, Any man would rise and defend a pretty girl such as her." he said motioning her behind him.

"Gentaro?" Lala asked as he stood in front of her. Gentaro then pulled out a device with screen in the center, four switches and a lever on the side. he place it to his waist and a metallic belt formed around him. Gentaro then pushed down on the red switches on each holder. he then threw his left arm across his chest with his fist at eye level and his right hand on the lever.

"Since your obviously not human I have no problem using this." he said. Getting ready for what was going to happen.

**3...**

**2...**

**1!** The belt said in a deep robotic voice. "HENSHIN!" Gentaro said as he pulled the lever with his right hand then he threw his arm up as a large purple ring flew up. steam then poured out covering his hole body, steam came out of his belt in an X fashion as a full body white armor appeared with his arms glowing orange and purple, and his legs blue and yellow. He was now standing in a white suit with armor on his arms and legs with a circle for the right arm, square on the left arm, an X on the right leg, and a triangle on the left leg. silver shoulder pads with black lines running down his sides he also had two orange lines running down his chest and along the black lines on his side. his helmet was in the shape of a rocket with two small wings on the bottom sides of his head, his eyes were bright orange. He had a black face plate with two small antennas on his head in a wide V shape with a green gem in the center.. he was Kamen Rider Fourze. "Uchu kita!" he shouted as he threw his arms into the air. He then pointed his entire fist at them "Taiman harasete morau ze!" he said as he jumped at the two thugs he then punched them across their faces with tremendous power. "Sugoi" Lala said as she watched him fight with the two men who chased them. Fourze than grabbed their fists when they tried to punch and tossed them away. he then punched them each straight in the face sending them back. He then jumped and kicked one in the gut as he flew back he aliened himself so that his hover pack was facing behind him. Steam shot him forward as he punched one across the face sending him to the floor and snap-kicked the other one sending him on his but. as they were getting up Fourze went to check on Lala."Are you alright Lala-san." he asked "Fine what is this Gentaro?" she asked as she looked his armor up and down."This...This is Kamen Rider Fourze by taping into the cosmic energy I can protect the innocent. " he then rushed the two men as he pushed down on the orange switch on the right end. **ROCKET ON**the belt said in a lighter voice as his right arm turned into an orange rocket. he then took off into the sky with impressive speed he then smashed the rocket into the ground making the ground erupt with the sheer force of the impact plus the jet of flames added to that made the two thugs fly high into the atmosphere. They then landed with loud thuds. They got back up groggily. "So you want more huh?" Fourze asked. He then deactivated the Rocket switch. And replaced it and the Radar switch with two new switches. One was 16 Winch and the other 10 Elek.

_**ELEK, WINCH**_

A computerized voice slightly deeper than before said as he place them in. He then flipped over the translucent yellow Elek switch.

**ELEK ON**

Electric energy flowed though his armor like circuits, and several circular shapes manifested in the air while techno music played. The circles connected to his shoulders and in a bright flash his suit, right arm and helmet became shiny gold with a black thunderbolt going down his chest, and several yellow thunderbolts on his black face plate, he had black generator like circles going up and down his shoulders, the basements for his other modules stayed white. His eyes were now deep blue and the wings on his helmet where now different and looked like little turbines. He also had Billy The Rod a yellow sword like rod in his right hand, with an electric cord connected to it and several plugs fitting of the cord. "Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States!" he said resting the sword on his shoulders. "This power gives me a jolt every time!" he said connecting the cord to the outlet on the left. It then charged electricity. "Ikuze!" he cheered as he jumped and slashed them with the blade. Making the twitch from the electric shock. He then activated the Winch module.

**WINCH ON**

The belt said as a drum-style Winch materialized on his left hand. He then fired it wrapping up the two thugs. He then pulled up the sword. "Rider Electric Shock!" he said as he touched it to the chain making electricity surge along it to the goons and painfully shock them.

"What a dull attack…" Peke said watching it.

"Lets end this!" he said turning off the Elek switch returning to base states.. He then replaced it with a red switch with a 20 on it.

_**FIRE**_

He then pulled on the circle…

**FIRE ON**

The belt said making a ring surround him while a fire siren sounded. Fire then surged from it, he was now standing in a red suit, right arm, and helmet. He had a black design on his chest making a fire pattern, he had a series of metal triangles with fire designs on them, go up to his shoulders. He now had metallic shoulder armor also under the triangles, his face plate was now orange and his eyes green, his fins became nozzles connected to on another. He had the Hee-Hackgun a red and black gun with two handles, one in back and front, the front having the trigger. He was… "Fourze Fire States!" he said as he deactivated the Winch and aimed the gun at them. He then shot several red fire balls at the ground sending them flying. "There that takes care of that. Now back to you." he said looking at Lala. "We need to find out what to do with you." he said. As he flipped all the red switches up. Canceling his transformation. Gentaro then took her back to his house.

"Okay there gone. And with any luck brain dead." he said laying down on his bed "Now tell me why those two alien goons are after you."

"The reason there after me is well… I guess you could say I had to get away from it all."

"Fair enough." he said as he fell back. "So what now?"

"Don't know." she shrugged. "I guess I better be going." she said leaving.

"Hey well meet again right?" he asked

"Maybe?" she said.

"I know it friends always meet each other again." he smiled closing the window and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>On a ship just beyond Earths atmosphere the two thugs where being chewed out by there boss. He was tall quit handsome with long hair, he was also clad in a black suit with bonelike armor. "So you were defeated by a human who was protecting Lala-sama." he said. Looking at the two beat up thugs. "I guess I'll have to bring her back myself." Zastin said.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Gentaro parked his bike and walked out towards the school. He then ran into Haruna along the way. <em>"Ah Sairenji-san no way." <em>he thought in surprise. "Yosh." he said. He then walked up to her, "Ah Sairenji-san matte?" he said as she looked back to see our lovable hero come up to her.

"Oh Gentaro-san Ohayo." she said with a bow.

"Ohayo." he said back. "Um I have something to say," he said a little flustered. "You see… I- well ever since I met you I had, these feelings for you." Gentaro said closing his eyes. "I like you a lot!' he said. _"I did it." _he then looked up only to see that instead of Haruna he confessed to Lala, "Ah… Lala-san." he said in shock.

"I knew you felt the same," she said grabbing him in a hug. "Lets get married." she said giggling.

"Nani!" Gentaro shouted confused.

"Well good luck to you two." Haruna said walking away.

"A matte, Sairenji-san." Gentaro started only to be held back in Lala's deaf hug.

"_I thought that was meant for me." _she thought upset.

Meanwhile Zastin was lost somewhere in the city with a dog biting his leg and being chewed out by a cop.

"When I said friends meet each other again I dint know it be this fast." Gentaro said as he sat on the roof with Lala next to him.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised no one here noticed you Lala-sama." Peke said<p>

"Well a girl dressed differently is nothing compared to Zodiarts," Gentaro said.

"Zodiarts?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah monster born from the Zodiart switches used to make monsters based on a constellation it the sky. Like Scorpio and Libra." he said.

"Wow that sounds so cool…"

"No its not!" Gentaro snapped. "They ruin the lives of people who are in pain, Its sick." he said sounding serious.

"Gentaro-san. I'm sorry." she said a little sad.

"Its alright you didn't know." he sighed, "I should be sorry." he said sitting next to her.

"Uhm Gentaro could I stay at you place?" she asked.

"Huh why?"

"I have no were else to go. Besides where engaged." she said making him grunt.

"Alright… as long as you stop saying that already." he said jumping up. They then walked home and Gentaro had this felling he was being watched, unknown to him someone in a black suit, with a blue spiked helmet with purple eyes was watching them diligently. (he might be familiar to you guys)

* * *

><p>Along the way they stopped by a river to look at the stars.<p>

"Ne Gentaro-san where did you get that armor you used before?" Peke asked.

"My friend Kengo made it to stop these Zodiarts I told you about, he did it for his dad. But he isn't very strong so I use it for him and he tells me how to use its powers, my friend Shun pilots this big robot called the Powerdizer to help me protect this city and be a Hero!" he said super excited. "My other friends also help me by finding out who the Zodiart is and helping me stop them from going to far. But there's still the horoscopes. They give out the switches and are really tuff. But we can handle them." he said looking up at the stars noticing the constellations some look to familiar.

"Wow that sounds kind of cool Gentaro-san." Lala said laying next to him.

"Hey Lala do you really want to go through and marry him." Peke whispered.

"Well not really, but I do like him he's a really good friend. I just want to stay here." she whispered back.

"I knew it…" Peke sighed.

"You guys say something?" Gentaro asked.

"Nothing." she said with a smile.

"Well we better get going I have a long explanation for Mikan." he said scratching his pompadour head.

"MATTE!" a voice said. Both teens looked back to see a man who looked really beat up with a dog chewing on his leg.

"Zastin?" Lala asked confused.

"Yes its me you thought you could get away from me huh? Princes Lala." he said making Gentaro freak out.

"Eh! Princes?" he asked in shock. "You're a Princes?"

"Did I forget to mention that." she said innocently.

"No matter you are coming with me Lala-sama." the man know as Zastin said.

"No!" she pouted

"But you must come back to choose you future groom." he said. Trying to get her to come back.

"Groom?" Gentaro asked then Lala grabbed his arm.

"But I already have I pick Gentaro-san here." she said sticking out her tongue.

"Wait what?"

"Is that so then I will have to test this so called suitor of yours to see if he is worthy of you." he said pulling out a handle as a sword flashed out of it.

"Well I guess this cant be avoided huh?" he said as he flipped the switches on the belt no one saw him put on.

**3...**

**2...**

**1!**

"HENSHIN!" he said pulling on the lever. He then became Fourze again "Uchu Kita!" he shouted to the heavens. He then pointed his arm at him "Taiman harasete morau ze!" he said as he charged pressing the switch on the socket for his left leg.

**SPIKE ON**

His leg was now covered in a metal armor with several small spikes. He swung his leg and Zastin put up his sword to block but then the spikes extended and sent him flying back. In a flash of sparks. "How's that Zashtin?" he asked.

"Its Zastin!" he shouted getting up, but then a car came by and nearly hit him till he jumped away. "Nice try but a trick like messing up my name wont work." he said landing on a set of train track. Then a familiar white Bullet train sped by and ran him over sending him flying up high. Out of a window came Momotaros.

"Hey watch it you jerk!" he shouted waving his fist.

"Well that was weird." Fourze said watching the Train go up into a portal in the sky.

"Nice one using your knowledge of your home world to you advantage." he said getting up looking really beat up.

"Ah yeah lets go with that." Fourze said as he swapped out Spike for Drill. He then put shield and Elek in and got ready to use them. "Ikuze!" he said as he flipped the Elek switch and shield Switch.

**ELEK, SHIELD ON!**

He became Elek states with his shuttle themed shield on his left arm from the shield switch. He charged at him. (insert song Giant Step) He slashed at him with his sword and blocked with his shield, he countered his hits left and right. "Lets try this one." he said putting the cord in the middle socket. He then swung the sword making a wave of electric energy fire out at him he dodged it and rolled over the ground, Fourze fired another one making him scramble to miss it. Fourze then plugged it into the right socket where he pointed his sword at him making three shock waves go and tie him up shocking him, making his hair stand on end.

Zastin got up and swung his sword making a wave come out at Fourze he use his similar attack to counter. They then countered each others sword making lightning spark off it. "Lets end this." Fourze said as he pulled the Elek switch out and turned of the Shield switch. He then put in in the bottom of the handle of Billy the Rod, and made an noise sound from his belt.

**LIMIT BREAK! **

The sword started to charge large amounts of electric energy, Fourze ran at him with incredible speed, "Rider 10-Billion Bolt Break." he said as he slashed straight through Zastin's sword making it disappear and Zastin fry with electric energy. He then fell down a mess. (end song) "Your lucky I missed." Fourze said as it showed his Billy The Rod just barley grazed his side.

"Good job Gentaro-san." Lala said as she came up to the rider.

"Arigato ne Lala-san." he said turning the Elek switch off.

"Even if you can beat me it wont change the fact I cant allow your marriage." Zastin said. Fourze pumped his fists as if he were cheering 'Yes'

"Why not?" Lala asked.

"Because you need to chose one of the selected suitors," Zastin said.

"Besides this is just an excuse for you to not have to." Peke whispered so only Lala could hear.

"Matte!" Fourze said getting between the two aliens. "Marriage is not some thing that can be forced upon a person. It's a sacred tradition held between two people who love each other greatly, between a person you can call your friend. No wonder Lala-san ran away. She needs to find some one who she cares for and who cares for her that's what marriage is." he said crossing his arm hoping his lesson got though to them. He then flipped the red switches up and deactivated his suit. Gentaro then looked over to Lala who was blushing bright red.

"Gentaro-san," she started a little exasperated. "I think no I know I want you to be the one I marry." she said surprising the Kamen Rider.

"Eh?" he said with a look of shock.

Zastin then fell down a total mess, balling his eyes out. "If some one can understand Lala-sama's feelings like you can I will allow it."

"EH!"

"I will tell your father of your decision." he said as he walked off.

"OI Matte?" Gentaro said chasing after him, but unbeknownst to anyone the same figure from before was still watching.

"Well congrats Fourze, looks like you've been married off, that a new one to me." he then walked off "I wonder where Libra is I feel like fighting."

* * *

><p>And so goes the first chapter of Fourze To Ru, so Gentaro is to be married to the beautiful Lala but he doesn't want that his message was vastly misinterpreted. And as you can see Meteor is here but his official début will be next time when Haruna is attacked by a Zodiart one new the other an old foe come back who will it be. Tune in to find out.<p> 


End file.
